


All The Rage

by Basched



Series: Reflection [23]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone he loved is gone...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: All The Rage - Funeral For A Friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Rage

The 2nd Mass was nothing now. What had once been 300 strong had dwindled down to a handful of Berserkers. 

Anne. Matt. Ben and Hal. They were gone. Tom had lost everything. 

He was fed up with being the good guy, with doing the right thing. 

Life held very little meaning now those fish faced bastards were everywhere.

There was no comfort that Tector or Pope could offer him, not even when they offered themselves. Disgusted, grieving and lost, Tom sat on the back seat of the truck and looked up at the burning skies. 

Death was all the rage.


End file.
